memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel
List of unnamed Starfleet personnel. Unnamed personnel by reality * unnamed Starfleet personnel (Kelvin timeline) ** [[unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel]] Unnamed personnel by starship assignment * [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] * [[unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel]] * [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] * [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] * [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel]] USS Brazzaville thumb|Distress call image. A command division officer in the crew of the . This officer took responsibility for the bridge of the ship after the death of the rest of the senior staff during a battle with the Chakuun at Theta Kalyb in 2255. His last actions were to transmit a frantic distress call, detailing the death of the captain of the ship and the loss of deflector shields. The call was received by the other Starfleet vessels in the Federation fleet that had joined the battle. Unfortunately, Brazzaville was destroyed before any such rescue attempt could be enacted. ( }}) USS Capitoline ;Deltan medical officer Meyo Ranjea told Teresa Garcia he was likely to engage in sexual activity with this male Deltan medical officer. ( |Watching the Clock}}) USS Constitution (NCC-1700) ;Relief navigator (2257) This relief navigator relieved Lieutenant junior grade Gary Mitchell on the 's bridge when his duty shift came to an end. ( }}) USS Farragut (NCC-1647) ;Slain crewmen (2257) Following an attack on the by a dikironium cloud creature in 2257, Lieutenant James T. Kirk discovered seven or eight dead crewmen from various divisions lying on the same deck as his friend, security officer Piniella. ( }}) ;Operations division crewmen (2257) These two operations division crewmen (one male, one female) survived the dikironium cloud creatures attack on the Farragut in 2257. During the attack, the male crewmen was working in the forward phaser station. They came across Lieutenant Kirk attempting to gain access to a turbolift and assisted him in removing the bodies of and Ojibwe before traveling with him to the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, the female crewman assumed the communications station whilst the male crewman took over the engineering station. ( }}) USS Potemkin (NCC-1657) ;Potemkin commanding officer This officer served as commanding officer aboard the in the early 2260s at the same time that Lieutenant Lee Kelso was posted aboard. In 2263, whilst reviewing potential candidates for postings aboard the prior to him assuming command, Captain James T. Kirk read Kelso's file and noticed that this officer had noted that Kelso didn't have a future as an officer in Starfleet. As Kirk had met the officer some years earlier at cocktail party, Kirk contacted him and asked why he had made the notation. The officer replied that it was because Kelso had cared too much, and his desire to check every last detail would get him killed one day. ( }}) USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) ;Sovereign commanding officer'' The former first officer and later commanding officer of the , this officer served as commanding officer aboard the following the reassignment of Captain Robert Soto in 2378. This officer would serve with distinction aboard the Sovereign, leading the vessel during the Kessok incident of 2378 and the attempted coup d'état of the Cardassian Union led by Legate Matan in the same year. ( ) USS Stargazer (NCC-2893) ;Stargazer transporter chief This transporter chief beamed Captain Jean-Luc Picard over from the to meet with the Gorn in 2345. ( }}) USS Yorktown (NCC-2033) ;Yorktown second officer The second officer of the . Yorktown had to divert away from its course just ten hours away from Starbase 18, to meet a destroyer (unnamed Federation starships) that had just left that same starbase. The diversion was necessary because the Yorktown had accidentally picked up the destroyer's second officer, Lieutenant Commander William T. Riker. When the destroyer's Second Officer Riker realized that he was aboard the wrong vessel, he had to report to his counterpart aboard the Yorktown. A few years later, Riker would succeed this officer as the new Yorktown second officer. ( ) Unnamed personnel by starbase assignment * unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel Starbase 1 ;Second officer Starbase 1's second officer was present aboard the starbase when it was attacked by the Breen and ordered the emergency lighting on after main power was knocked out. ( ) ;Communications officer Starbase 1's communications officer tried to raise Starfleet Command after the Breen attack, but was unable to due to jamming. ( ) Starbase 13 In 2254 Commodore Hal Wyeth was so engrossed in commanding his personnel in repairs following a recent attack by the Marrat brigand that he didn't notice when a landing party from the materialized nearby; a female member of his crew pointed it out to him. A short time later members of the Enterprise landing party passed a man in tattered uniform who was conducting repairs with a device that emitted a red beam, as they made their way to set up a triage center. ( ) :The repair personnel wore standard pale-colored operations division jumpsuits as might be expected, but with assignment patch insignia that were usually omitted from Starfleet jumpsuits in lieu of embroidery. The jumpsuits also unusually had blue undershirts, as opposed to matching undershirts that would be common in the ''EV era or black undershirts that would become common in the TOS era.'' ;Pharos engineers In 2254 a team of at least four engineers from Starbase 13 working at Project Pharos were held prisoner by Klingons from the when they boarded Pharos. The lack of communication from the engineering teams alerted Starbase 13, which dispatched the to investigate. A landing party from the Enterprise was sent to Pharos and, after discovering the Klingon presence, eliminated them and freed the engineers. ( ) Starbase 33 ;Transporter operator This transporter operator was on duty in the transporter room of Starbase 33 in late 2265, and transported Captain James T. Kirk to the station from the for a debriefing with Admiral Saylor. ( }}) Starbase 104 ; Security team : A team of security personnel on Starbase 104 took Captain Jean-Luc Picard into custody in 2366 after he was accused of leading the Enterprise to attack and destroy other Federation vessels. These three guards held large phasers at the ready, since Picard was considered to be quite dangerous by the number of dead. One of the guards who stood watch at Picard's cell admitted that the precautions were because he had family on the , one of the victim vessels. ( ) Other 23rd century personnel 2251 spacedock personnel In 2251 a male and female in Starfleet jumpsuits were in a spacedock facility, standing near an Andorian when Captains Robert April and Christopher Pike walked by on the way to the , where Pike was to board as April's replacement as captain. ( ) 2250s Academy instructor thumb|Operations captain showing a laser pistol. When James T. Kirk attended Starfleet Academy in the 2250s, an operations division captain served as an instructor, showing students the structure of a laser pistol. ( ) thumb|left|Red captain uniform sleeve. :The uniform and rank of this officer was unusual in a couple of ways. Operations division officers in the 2240s and 2250s generally wore beige uniforms rather than the red uniforms of later uniform styles. This officer however wore a red shirt. The sleeve insignia of two solid and one broken stripe was adopted as a captain insignia in the 2260s, but was not the norm in the 2250s. In addition, operations division officers were rarely shown with ranks higher than commander. In fact, the only other operations division captain shown in canon ''Star Trek was Scotty.'' 2268 board of inquiry In 2268 a Starfleet board of inquiry was held to investigate Captain James T. Kirk's actions on Angrena and determine if his release of Commander Kring and his crew was a violation of Starfleet Directive 072. The board consisted of four officers, led by a balding male commodore, along with other senior officers, one of which was male, and another female. ( ) 2280s command division thumb|Command crewmember. According to some accounts, a command division member of Starfleet spent shore leave on Levitt's World at some point in the 2280s. This officer wore the command divisional stripe on his uniform with a specialty stripe indicating a role in sciences or operations. During the leave, a Vulcan confidante requests help from friends on Levitt, asking them to travel to Bonus Run to assist a fellow Vulcan who turns out to be a Romulan in disguise. ( ) :The RPG allowed many types of player characters to be used for this adventure, meaning that some players' use of the story's main character would not be a member of Starfleet. However, the book's cover featured this unspecified character as the protagonist. Other 24th century personnel Female vice admiral thumb|A vice admiral. In 2369, a female vice admiral relayed orders from an Efrosian official working for the Federation President. The vice admiral, who had concerns about the orders herself, did not invite further discussion from Commander Benjamin Sisko when she instructed him to receive Gul Trelar as a guest aboard Deep Space 9. ( }}) Bolian rear admiral thumb|A Bolian rear admiral. In 2372, a bolian rear admiral served as Commandant of Starfleet Academy. That year, he joined Vice Admiral James Leyton's attempted Coup d'état. He authorized the use of Red Squad to disable Earth's power distribution center in Lisbon. He thought at first that using them was inadvisable, but later concluded that they performed their mission admirably. When Captain Benjamin Sisko informed him that a transporter record existed that recorded Red Squad being returned to Starfleet Academy after the power outage, he ordered Sisko to erase it. His response provided one of the first clues to Leyton's conspiracy. ( }}) Courier lieutenant This lieutenant commanded a courier that delivered Gariff Lucsly to the Eridian Vault in 2369. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Rellon Station ensign This Tandaran ensign served at Rellon Station on Pyrellia when special agent Shelan arrived at the station to meet a temporally displaced Dina Elfiki, ( |Watching the Clock}}) Catullan crewman This Catullan security crewman assisted DTI agents Meyo Ranjea and Teresa Garcia as they pursued Lirahn and was injured in the chase. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Team leader This lieutenant led the team that helped Meyo Ranjea and Teresa Garcia pursue Lirahn in the Axis of Time. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Other 29th century personnel Shock troops These were soldiers deployed by the Temporal Integrity Commission to ensure the battle at the third moon of Rakon IV went the TIC's way. These troops shot on sight without asking questions. ( |Watching the Clock}}) External link * Unnamed Starfleet personnel category:lists